Dernière lettre
by Kerise
Summary: Hermione Granger écrivait beaucoup et Harry se demandait à qui elle envoyait toutes ces lettres. Seulement les lettres peuvent être des catharsis même lorsqu'elles restent dans une malle.  Harry trouve l'une d'entre elle et la livre...


Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... L'histoire est de moi par contre =P

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière Lettre<strong>

_« Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi. Elle est un peu différente des autres et pour cela je te demande soi de la garder pour toi, soi de la brûler._

_Il y a eu beaucoup d'ébauches à cette lettre. Beaucoup de choses contradictoires se bousculent dans mon esprit quand je prends ma plume pour t'écrire. Elles sont pourtant toutes aussi vraies les unes que les autres. J'ai décider de t'écrire des mois après la fin de tout ce bordel.  
><em>

_ L'histoire commence il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi. Lorsque, pour la première fois nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous étions allongés sur ton lit, regardant un film. L'un à coté de l'autre. Sans savoir lequel de nous deux a fait le premier pas, on s'est embrassé. Pour moi se fut magique, électrique…_

_Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes regardés. Oubliant le film, tu avais rapproché ton visage. Hypnotisé par ton souffle, si proche de mon visage. Réchauffant ce dernier. Je crois que c'est moi qui ai franchis la dernière barrière. J'ai scellé nos lèvres. Puis nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre. On s'est de nouveau embrassé. Ma mains dans t'ai cheveux, j'ai approfondi notre baiser. _

_Doucement tu m'as allongée sur ton lit. Ta bouche s'éloignant de la mienne. On a repris notre souffle. Puis de nouveau tu m'as embrassé mais cette fois ce fut sur la joue, puis sur mon menton. Mon nez. Mon oreille. Là tu m'as sentie frémir de plaisir. J'ai sentis que tu souriais de cette réaction. Puis ce fut ma nuque qui eu droit aux honneurs de ta bouche. Doucement comme si elle était un papillon sur moi. Des effleurements, tout juste._

_Mon souffle s'accéléra et je t'ai demandé plus. Tu t'es exécuté. Tu as pressé ta bouche contre ma nuque. Puis tu t'es arrêté. C'est à mon tour de te rendre tes caresses._

_ Cette nuit là, nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin mais c'est comme ça que notre drôle d'histoire a commencée. Elle durât près de six mois. Comme tu peux le constater, plus d'un an et demi après je me rappelle de tout ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Notre première fois. Celle qui fut interrompue. Dans ton nouveau « chez toi ». Celui que tu avais rénové après ton retour parmi nous "innocenté" enfin, pour nous tu l'étais. Toutes ces fois là me reviennent en mémoires à chaque fois que je pense à toi ou que je te vois. _

_La plus forte, celle qui s'impose à chaque fois c'est notre dernière fois. Après cette fête d'anniversaire. On avait toutes dansées autour de toi pour nous amuser. Tu devais partir après. Une mission... Chez toi je t'ai attendue jusqu'à ton retour, j'avais peur pour toi. Pour une fois, je me couchais à tes cotés sans arrières pensées appréciant simplement ta présence à mes cotés. Sachant qu'au matin je devrais, comme toujours changer de chambre. Mais c'est toi qui l'as déclenché cette fois là. Savais tu que se serait la dernière ? Avais tu tout planifié ? Tu as commencé par me chatouiller, en gigotant j'ai tapé dans ton entrejambe… Doucement, rien de très douloureux… Tu as voulus que je te masse pour me faire pardonner… Je t'ai demandé de te mettre sur le ventre. Et à califourchon sur toi, je t'ai massé. Cinq minutes après je me suis rallongée à tes cotés. Tu m'as demandé un autre massage. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Tu as pris ma main pour la diriger vers la bosse de ton pantalon. J'ai esquivé et m'accrochant aux barreaux de ton lit, je t'ai dit qu'il faudrait me forcer._

_J'ai commencé à me prendre au jeu. De ton coté, tu avais décidé de me faire lâcher prise par l'envie. Tu t'es rapproché de moi, as passé tes bras autour de ma taille et tu t'es serré contre moi. J'ai sentis ton érection contre mes reins. Je n'ai pas lâché prise de suite. Tu t'es écarté et j'ai poussé, inconsciemment, un grognement de mécontentement. Tu as rigolé doucement. Tu t'es rapproché de mon oreille que tu as commencé à sucer légèrement. Tu connais toutes les zones érogènes de mon corps. J'ai frémis. Ta bouche était descendue, tançant un sillions brûlant, le long de mon cou. Tu as sentis que je me tendais. Toujours en te serrant contre moi, une de tes mains s'est approchée de ma poitrine et a commencé à la caresser. L'autre, je l'ai sentis descendre vers le bas de mon pyjama. J'ai tremblé de désir mais je n'ai pas lâché. Dans une ultime tentative, tu as fais glisser ta main gauche sous l'élastique de mon bas et avais commencé à me caresser en même temps que tu me mordillais l'oreille. Ta main droite toujours sur ma poitrine. C'était trop pour moi. J'ai lâché et me suis blottie contre ton torse, me laissant complètement aller. Mes mains ont migré vers tes cheveux pendant tu es toujours entrain de me caresser. J'ai senti ton érection qui se gonflait entre mes reins. Tu as tout stoppé d'un coup. J'ai grogné de frustration et me suis retournée. Je t'ai embrassé, nos deux langues se sont affrontées. Tu as étouffé un hoquet de surprise. Ma main sur ta bosse. Je l'ai caressé tout doucement. Juste vengeance pour ma torture. On s'est écarté pour reprendre notre souffle. Je me suis mise à califourchon sur toi et ai commencé à me frotter lascivement à toi. Tu as gémis. Tes mains ont commencé à enlever mon haut et nous nous sommes retrouvés chacun torse nue, l'un devant l'autre. Tu as refusé que je mène le jeu. D'un coup de hanche tu as retourné la situation et tu m'as attrapé les mains. Interdiction de toucher. Tu t'es levé et as enlevé ton pantalon. En boxer devant moi, j'ai regardé ton érection. Et si je n'ai pas pu toucher… J'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres. Tu as dégluti et ton érection s'est dressée d'avantage. Tu t'es rassit sur moi et tu t'es rapproché. Ton bassin près de mon visage. Tu me tenais toujours les mains. Ta bosse s'est retrouvée en face de ma bouche. Je l'embrasse au travers du tissu et j'entends ton souffle… Rauque._

_La pression sur mes poignets diminue. J'en profite pour me délivrer et je baise ton boxer d'un coup. Tu suffoques quand tu sens ton membre dans ma bouche. Ton souffle est saccadé. Je commence de lents va et viens. Puis je m'arrête. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et commence à te masturber avec une main. De l'autre je t'écarte de moi et te fais basculer. Tes mains veulent m'enlever mon pantalon. Je t'aide. Ma culotte, dernier rempart de tissu entre nous, fini à l'autre bout su lit._

_Je me frotte contre ton érection qui se gonfle encore plus. Une pellicule de sueur se pose sur nos deux corps. Tu bouges tes reins et je me retrouve empalées sur ton membre. Je suffoque de surprise. Toi aussi. Je commence à bouger, lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Tes mains sur mes hanches accompagnent le mouvement. Tu m'arrête. Je te regarde et tu me dis que tu vas bientôt venir. On calme le jeu en reprenant des caresses lentes. Tu fais glisser tes doigts vers mon intimité. Tu en met un et tu commence à le faire bouger. Je tremble. Un deuxième et ge me met a gémir. Tu les retires. Je grogne de mécontentement. Lorsque je sens ton pénis à l'entrée de mon sexe, mon souffle se coupe. Je te regarde entrain de me pénétrer lentement. Comme pour montrer la différence avec tout à l'heure. Tu entame un long va et viens, lent. J'en veux plus. Mes jambes se nouent dans ton dos, t'obligeant a aller plus profondément en moi. Au bord de la jouissance, tu te retires._

_Je te demande pourquoi, tu me réponds que tu veux me faire jouir autrement. Je ne comprend pas jusqu'au moment où je sens ta langue qui as remplacé ton sexe. J'étouffe un cri de plaisir intense. Tu la fais bouger. Mon souffle s'accélère de plus en plus, jusqu'à la délivrance où je ne peux retenir mon plaisir. Je suis haletante. A bout de force. Tu m'embrasses. Sentir mon nectar mêlé à ta langue ravive mon désir. Je décide de te rendre la pareille. Je prends ton membre dans ma bouche et entame un vas et viens. Tu ne mets pas longtemps à venir dans ma bouche. Je me relève et t'embrasse une dernière fois. Tu me prends dans tes bras et c'est ainsi enlacé qu'on s'endort._

_ Ce fut la dernière fois où l'on fit l'amour tous les deux. La semaine suivante, tu disais a tout le monde que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie. une sorcière qui venait de rejoindre l'ordre. Nous ne sortions pas ensemble et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous… Tu n'as pas daigné me l'annoncer avant les autres. Reléguée au rend d'une sex-friend et même moins que cela. Une aventure d'un soir, sans aucune conséquence. Personne ne savait rien à ce moment là du sentiment de trahisonqui m'a envahit._

_Je t'aimais et je t'ai haïs à ce moment.  
><em>

_Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi car même si tu me croise dans les couloirs, durant les combats, tu n'aura plus rien de moi. Pas même le droit de regarder grandir cet enfant qui n'aura qu'une mère pour l'élever. Même si mes amis sont là, toi tu ne le sera jamais quoi que tu tente. Tu mérite de savoir ce que tu perds. Après tout, on ne prends conscience de ce que l'on a, que lorsqu'on le perds.  
><em>

_Adieu et malgré tout... merci._

La lettre tomba sur ses genoux. Ces deux hommes se faisaient face.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'envoyer le hibou.

La voix d'Harry raisonna dans la pièce. Vide.

Le château a été attaqué, reprit-il, elle est partie au combat comme beaucoup d'entre nous. C'était moi la cible, comme toujours. Mais elle s'est interposée et à pris l'avada à ma place. Pourtant elle avait le visage serein. Avada Kadevera. Ce sort l'avait tué, comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autre.

L'homme frissonna. Il avait hurlé en voyant ce corps sur le sol. Trois jours après l'attaque de Poudelard, l'Ordre du Phoenix avait contre-attaqué. Harry tua Voldemort dans un combat loyal. Sous le dôme d'or. Harry s'était plongé corps et âme dans cette bataille. Ils lui avait fait un enterrement magistrale. Tout les survivants avaient dit un mot pour elle. Et c'est en fouillant dans sa malle qu'Harry avait trouvé cette lettre. Sa dernière lettre. Il avait été étonné du destinataire.

_Elle ne m'avait rien dit

La voix cassée de l'homme le fit sursauter.

_Elle pensait n'être qu'une passade comme d'autres avant elle. Et vu ton comportement, elle avait de quoi le penser… Elle m'avait parler de son "secret" et elle comptait sur moi pour la cacher le temps nécessaire...

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par un éclat de rire. Dont le ton sonnait faux aux oreilles du Survivant.

_Le séducteur séduit par une gamine inexpérimentée. J'aurais tout raté dans ma vie, même mon futur...

Brisé, il se murât dans le silence.

Harry le laissa, comprenant que son chagrin n'appartenais qu'à lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son dos et tomba sur l'enveloppe.

Son regard se voila. La dernière lettre de sa meilleure amie. Il regrettais de ne pas avoir surmonté sa curiosité car Sa dernière lettre était pour cet homme brisé. Qui aurais imaginer que ce couple puisse exister.

Son parrain, Sirius Black et Hermione Jane Granger!


End file.
